peoplefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Modul:Vorlage:LCCN
[=[ 2015-02-11 Library of Congress Control Number require: URIutil ]=] local Cat = { start = "Wikipedia:Vorlagenfehler/Parameter:LCCN", slash = "Schrägstrich", slash1 = "Schrägstrich zu Beginn", space = "Leerzeichen", serial = "Jahreszahl falsch", scream = "Unerlaubt" } local Config local function factory( alert ) -- Retrieve particular category -- alert -- string, with subcategory key -- Returns string, with category if Config.errNS then local ns = mw.title.getCurrentTitle().namespace local st = type( Config.errNS ) if st "string" then local space = string.format( ".*%%s%d%%s.*", ns ) local spaces = string.format( " %s ", Config.errNS ) if spaces:match( space ) then Config.errNS = false end elseif st "table" then for i = 1, #Config.errNS do if Config.errNS[ i ] ns then Config.errNS = false break -- for i end end -- for i end end if Config.errNS then r = "" else r = string.format( "Category:%s/%s", Cat.start, Cat[ alert ] ) end return r end -- factory() local function fault( alert ) -- Format message with class="error", visible for preview or editor -- alert -- string, with message -- Returns message with markup local style, suppress if not Config.frame then Config.frame = mw.getCurrentFrame() end if Config.frame:preprocess( " " ) "" then style = "" suppress = "" else style = " style='display:none'" suppress = "editoronly" end style = string.format( "%%s", suppress, style ) return string.format( style, alert ) end -- fault() local function fixLCCN() -- Format current as well as old requests of LCCN -- Returns appropriate string, with link and maintenance category local r = "" local s = Config.code local n, shift, y if type( Config.URIutil ) ~= "table" then local lucky lucky, Config.URIutil = pcall( require, "Module:URIutil" ); if type( Config.URIutil ) "table" then Config.URIutil = Config.URIutil.URIutil() else error( Config.URIutil, 0 ); end end if s:match( "%S%s%S" ) then r = r .. factory( "space" ) end s = s:gsub( "%s+", "" ) if s:sub( 1, 1 ) "/" then s = s:sub( 2 ) r = r .. factory( "slash1" ) if s:sub( 1, 1 ) "/" then s = s:sub( 2 ) end end y, n = s:match( "^(%d%d%d?%d?)/(%d+)$" ) if y then s = string.format( "%s-%s", y, n ) r = r .. factory( "slash" ) y = tonumber( y ) if y > 100 and y < 2000 then r = r .. factory( "serial" ) end end shift = Config.URIutil.linkLCCN( s, "-" ) if shift s then s = string.format( "%s %s", fault( "Fehler in LCCN:" ), Config.code ) r = string.format( "%s%s%s", s, r, factory( "scream" ) ) else r = string.format( "%s%s", shift, r ) end r = "LCCN " .. r return r end -- fixLCCN() -- Export local p = {}; function p.fixLCCN( arglist ) -- Format and link LCCN -- Precondition: -- arglist -- table, with parameters -- code -- string, with LCCN -- errNS -- table or string, with no-cat NS -- frame -- object or nil -- URIutil -- table or nil, with Module:URIutil -- Uses: -- fixLCCN() local r if type( arglist ) "table" and type( arglist.code ) "string" then local lucky lucky, r = pcall( fixLCCN ) else r = false end return r end -- .fixLCCN() function p.f( frame ) local pT = frame:getParent().args local r = pT[ 1 ] if r then local lucky Config = { code = r, errNS = frame.args.errNS, frame = frame } lucky, r = pcall( fixLCCN ) else r = "" end return r end -- .f() return p;